1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to sorting or screening machinery of the type used to sort particulate material such as wood chips into groups of different size material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, various sorting or screening apparatuses have been developed. See, for example, Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,047; Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,440; Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,551; Larsson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,660; Ingram, U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,794; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,906; Lower, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,050; and Lower, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,189. None of these patents, taken as a whole, disclose or suggest the present invention.